


finally

by kibumt



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Jungwoo - Freeform, Luwoo, M/M, NCT U, lucas - Freeform, nct - Freeform, woocas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibumt/pseuds/kibumt
Summary: jungwoo wasn't scared.no really, he wasn't.





	finally

**Author's Note:**

> obsessed w luwoo lately... so, here.

jungwoo wasn't scared.

no really, he wasn't.

it was a mere horror flick, nothing to fret over.

"hey, you good man?" yukhei questioned, a slight tilt to his head, glancing over at jungwoo's knees brought up to his chin, knuckles white from gripping desperately to the couch cushions, eyes wide and jaw tense.

jungwoo gulped, "yeah, yeah, i-i'm good." totally not good.

"hmm, okay bro."

jesus christ, how did people enjoy this stuff? enjoy being anxious to the brink of tears? enjoy seeing bloodshed like a normality? jungwoo simply didn't understand. of course, yukhei was with him, so it was okay. okay-ish. it had gotten to the point where jungwoo would do pretty much anything for yukhei, apparently including withstanding panic attacks for the unrequited pleasure movies brought the younger. jungwoo didn't know why he was so nervous to disappoint yukhei, why he felt unable to express a different opinion or reject a request, but the closing of his throat whenever asked a question was inevitable, it felt.

they had met about a year ago, in an awkward forced encounter curtsey of their company in which they were told they were debuting as new members together. it was a tense meeting, tense but life-changing. the first glimpse jungwoo had into the depths of his new life as a musician was shared by yukhei, and though they hadn't known each other, a connectedness stood between them immediately. long nights turned into mornings of practice, quick meals between rehearsals consumed in silence, slow laughter filled walks around the neighborhood. they always seemed to be together, for better or for worse.

"dude, why are you breathing so heavy?" yukhei was looking over at him again, eyebrows furrowed, head in that same tilt. jungwoo hadn't even noticed his own irregular breaths, loud and frequent, and a bit concerning.

"i'm good! i'm good, holy fuck i'm gonna pee myself," jungwoo's eyes clenched shut as the protagonist rounded a corner, music building. then there were screams.

from both the movie and jungwoo.

"shit! jungwoo!" yukhei moved over to jungwoo, arms engulfing his shaking frame, shutting off the movie with his other hand.

not only was this totally embarrassing for a traumatized jungwoo, but for some peculiar reason his heart was pounding even more than before. it kind of hurt, actually. from the bottom of his stomach up, he felt funny. and it kept getting worse, too. jungwoo's hands flew to yukhei's arms, attempting to remove the hold, but yukhei wouldn't release his grip.

"y-yukhei?" jungwoo muttered, "i'm okay, i swear."

yukhei hummed in question. confirmation? jungwoo wasn't sure. but the arms around him didn't let go.

he could feel yukhei's heartbeat, feel his breath on his ear. it made his stomach hurt worse.

it was a strange hurt, though. it was strong, uncomfortable, but familiar, safe at the same time.

it made his stomach twist in ways familiar at this point. he knew it wouldn't quit either, unless he were to move away. which wasn't ideal.

"yukhei," jungwoo breathed, "i said i'm okay."

"why are you lying?"

it left jungwoo in shock.

"i-"

yukhei moved impossibly closer, breath drifted to the corner of jungwoo's mouth. his heart was racing dangerously fast, his hands trembled, eyes closed.

all he had to do was turn his head and-

"can i kiss you?"

"wh-"

"jungwoo. can i kiss you?"

jungwoo didn't answer. he couldn't, physically. he felt as though if he spoke another word his heart would burst.

"i'm going to kiss you."

yukhei bent further, hovering over jungwoo's lips, and jungwoo couldn't believe it was happening, his dream, what he imagined shamefully when alone, it was really happening and jungwoo couldn't breathe and-

they were kissing, it was soft and warm, and yukhei's arms lay on jungwoo's waist gently, hand slightly grasping the hem of his t-shirt.

jungwoo was flushed, he felt himself fluttering under yukhei's touch. he raised his shaking arms to yukhei's neck, pushing his chest as near as possible, feeling their hearts pound together.

the kiss was over as soon as it begun.

their love begun as soon at it was over.


End file.
